


Side step

by olicityfan15



Category: Arrow - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Daryl Dixon and Oliver Queen story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Side step

**Author's Note:**

> My first time working with Daryl so don't kill me fan girls

Side step

He had been in tough situations before. He had lived through hell so why is this bothering him. He looked at the man sleeping on the ground next to him. Why him? Why some young buck that had no idea what life can be and what it can't be. The one clutching a picture of some chick to his chest like a golden egg. What was it about the kid that drove him so crazy.  
He looked around again. The cave was far off the main road so no one would find them. He also knew that they could go deeper if they wanted. How did he get here? Ugh he was sick of questions roaming through his head. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and concentrated on the road that led him there. 

Chapter 1: the arrival   
He had been running all day. The walkers weren't far behind but it never bothered him. He had his trusty crossbow and no one else to look after. He had done the right thing playing bait so the others could safely get back into the walls of Alexandria.   
Getting tired Daryl knew he wouldn't survive unless he found a hiding spot. Sweat dripping down his shirtless chest, dripping over his chiseled abs like running water over smooth stones in a water fall. The blue in his eyes was reflected on that sweat as he looked for cover. Seeing a partly opened barn door Daryl ducked in for cover never letting his strong fingers leave the shaft of the crossbow. Quickly making a mental sweep he closed the barn door and collapsed onto the bed of hay in the corner. He knew it wouldn't be long until they found him but a quick rest couldn't hurt. Closing his eyes he hoped his comrades back in Alexandria were safe.


End file.
